Not so different after all
by Mymiruku
Summary: Hex is the the most powerful man in the universe. He killed every person with powers... or at least that's what he thought. What happens when his plans go wrong? What happens when two people meet their fate? Story is better than summary honestly. Gwevin. Changed rating to T for future chapters
1. Prologue

**I was re-watching Ben 10 Alien Force and Ultimate Alien the other day and I got this amazing idea for a fan fiction. It's my first actual fan fiction and I'm planning on making it long. If there any mistakes please let me know! Ugh, I'm honestly so excited for this!**

* * *

_Fear…_

A common word for the people of Bellwood.. Well not just Bellwood, more like the whole Universe.

Everyone remembers it, the freedom and the happiness.

The streets used to be alive… I mean people still go out but it's not the same anymore.

Years ago, a powerful man named Hex, decided that he craved more power. All he really wanted was to be the strongest man in the universe and he wanted everyone to fear him.

Luckily for him, he wasn't alone, he had his niece Charmcaster, who turned out to be as evil and powerful as him.

Their plan was simple: Scare people who have powers and force to join them. Death waited those who refused.

Some people had no problem with joining them, getting paid for killing people wasn't that bad for them.

Some other people, managed to hide but were soon found. Hex found a young man, called Michael Morningstar, who had the "gift" of absorbing energy out of people and with his help they had so much power, they were unstoppable.

People feared them, they had no one to rescue them and if they didn't obey him they were tortured and eventually killed. No one really wanted that, they had other things to worry about, like keeping their loved ones safe.

He was pleased, he was powerful and there were no other people with powers left to at least try and stop him.

Or at least that's what he thought…

Two people, two young people managed to survive from his devious plans but of course he didn't know that.

* * *

The boy, Kevin, saw his powers more like a curse. There was a point where he actually feared…_himself_. He was a Osmosian and they're well-known for absorbing.

No, he wasn't like Michael Morningstar. He could absorb energy but he wasn't living off it, therefore, he didn't really need it. But he's lost control of his powers far too many times… He tried to absorb energy once, out of curiosity, and things turned out terrible for him. His Osmosian side took over and he became what he called, a _monster. _

It took him a few years but he managed to get his old self back. He wasn't exactly interested in energy anymore after that, so he stuck to absorbing things that didn't drive him crazy like metal, wood, stone and plastic.

He wasn't the kind of person who would back off without even trying and he was definitely not feared of Hex but even a guy like Kevin, wasn't stupid enough to know that, attacking Hex on his own was straight up suicide.

The girl, Gwen found her powers fascinating. She didn't fear them but she was mostly scared what would happen if someone found out about them. It was hard for her to keep them hidden, she was an Anodite. Glowing pink energy wasn't exactly easy to hide.

Considering that Hex destroyed any educational place Gwen liked to spend her time reading books and she was actually really smart.

She wanted to try and fight Hex but people around her told her that it would be suicide. She knew it herself but she still wanted to try. She didn't want to live like a "prisoner" her whole life, waiting until the day she dies.

But she never went to find him. No, she wasn't a coward but she didn't want to put her family in danger.

They never knew each other and they both thought they were the only ones with powers.

They were _wrong…_


	2. In Harm's Way - Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**_Chapter 1 is up! I know that the Gwevin fandom is basically dead but I still hope that people will be interest in my story. Please review and tell me any suggestion for the story to be better. Thank you for the support!^_^_**

* * *

_"You can't go anywhere now." said Hex, smirking pleased. _

_He was ready to attack the defenseless girl and Michael Morningstar was ready to steal her powers._

_"Let me go!" Gwen said, forming a manna ball on her fists and throwing it right at them._

_They easily dodged it and they both smiled evilly. She formed another one and was ready to throw it at them but Michael shook his finger._

_"I don't think so, lovely." And with that she was raised off the ground and yellow, almost golden, energy was formed around her._

_She tried to fight it off, she really did, but he was stronger._

_ She felt her body growing weaker the more he absorbed her energy. She was crying off the pain but he didn't show any mercy, he just kept absorbing and absorbing until she was barely breathing._  
_He threw her on the floor and smirked once again at the barely conscious girl. _

_"I must say, your powers are truly delicious." After that, he attacked her once again with all his yellow energy right at her face._

* * *

"Ah!" Gwen screamed and woke up, raising her body upwards from the bed with tears formed in her emerald eyes. She looked around, relieved to see that she was in her room, alive and still with her powers.

_Just a nightmare_… She said to herself, wiping the tears off her face and getting off her bed. She looked at her clock to see that it was 8am.  
She grabbed some fresh clothes from the dresser and walked to the bathroom to take her everyday, relaxing shower. Putting on her red shirt and her black jeans she rushed to the kitchen, following the smell of eggs and bacon. A smile was quickly formed on her face when she saw her mother, putting the eggs and bacon in the plate.

Her mom, Natalie looked up and smiled "Oh, Good morning Gwenny." Gwen returned the smile and her stomach growled. "Good morning, mom." She said, as she sat down at the table and started eating her breakfast.

"Mom, is there any bread left?" Natalie turned around, checking in the drawers and the cupboards to see if there is any bread left but a frown was formed on her face. "We ate the last loaf yesterday."

Gwen swallowed the last bite of her breakfast and looked up to her mother "I can go get some!" she said as she stood up to put her dish in the sink.

"Gwen…" Natalie breathed out, obviously not agreeing with Gwen's idea.

"Mom, you know I can take care of myself, I'm almost 17. Please?" She said, reminding her mother that she was mature enough to go out on her own and do something as simple as buying a loaf of bread.

"You know that's not what I worry about…" Natalie breathed out again, her face full of worry this time.

"Your powers…" She sighed before continuing. "You know what happened last time, when they almost found out about them…" She looked like she was about to cry, but no tears were visible in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Gwen said, supporting her hand on her mother's shoulder. "I won't use my powers unless it's completely necessary." She smiled now, hoping to convince her mom.

"Fine." Her mom said, sighing and forcing a weak smile on her face. "The money is on the cabinet." Gwen's face brighten up "Thank you mom!"

She said with excitement and ran to the front door, grabbing the money in her way. "Love you, see you later!" and with that she shut the door.

The street she lived in, was really quiet and people rarely really got out, not even the sweet, little, active boy next door.  
They were lucky to have a house and food but things were still pretty bad for them.

Finally, she arrived the bakery, disappointed to see it was closed. Some of the window displays were broken and the place was empty.

It didn't take long for the sadness to hit her but she ignored it. "Center it is then.." She said, with a sigh and started walking to the center of Bellwood, where usually people usually shopped.

It wasn't really that far away, only 20 minutes by foot.

When she finally arrived, she was relieved to see that there were no Hex's men in sight, only people quietly shopping.

"Good morning, Miss Brown." Gwen smiled to this sweet, innocent old lady, who has helped her family so much in the past. They were grateful. She was saddened when she didn't response, but she chose not to take it personally. She was about to step inside the bakery but a little boy, running, and two knights chasing him, caught her attention.

He tripped and fell down on the stone floor and food fell off the green bag he was holding in his grip. Before he could get up, the two knights walked towards the boy and grabbed him by his shirt, raising him off the ground.

"Please, my sister needs the food!" the little boy, cried out and the people that were staring now turned back to what they were doing before, quietly shopping. Everyone except Gwen of course.

"I think you know what happens to thieves, boy." One of the knights said, the tone of his voice was serious.

"Should we get him to Hex?" the other knight said, still holding the boy by his collar.  
The little boy was frightened.

"No! Please!" The little boy screamed, moving his hands and legs hoping to break free from the knight's hold.

They threw him down and started dragging him away. The boy was screaming, crying and trying his best to escape.

Gwen's heart broke at the sight.

_No, you can't do anything about it Gwen, let it go_. A voice in her head said, but she ignored it. She walked in front of them, blocking their way.

"Let him go." She said with a strong, determined voice. All the people now turned around and gasped.

The knights, let go of the boy and walked towards Gwen. Her heart was beating so fast and her legs were shaking. She couldn't lie, she was scared.

"Move" One of the knights said, growling at her.  
She stood still at her place and looked at them with a fake, fearless look. _Do as he says Gwen.._ The voice in her head said, but she refused to move.

He pointed a gun at her and repeated, louder this time. "Move"

"No." she said and tightened her fists. He didn't say anything, both of the knights shot her causing a huge amount of smoke to form in front of them.

When the smoke faded, Gwen was unharmed. A pink shield was in around her body, protecting her. When the knights saw that, they gasped and they screamed the word "Anodite!" multiple times, making sure everyone heard it clearly. They pointed their guns at her again, but she quickly used her powers and threw their guns aside and broke them before they could even try to grab them again.

They ran towards her, ready to attack her and she dodged their attack as fast as she could.

One of them kicked her hard in her stomach and she fell on her knees, yelping in pain. She mentally encouraged herself to get up and she quickly stood up.

Pink energy was formed on her fists and she was ready to attack anyone who tried to harm her. They ran towards her again and she threw a mana ball at them knocking them out.

"Thank you." The little boy smiled at her, grabbing the food and putting them in his bag. Some people came by her side to congratulate her for her bravery and she smiled. Her expression changed, when she turned around..

Twenty knights pointed their guns at her, ready to shoot her if she tried anything. The people that were around her, walked away, watching the scene from far away.

"You're coming with us." One of the knights said to the young girl.


	3. Around Every Corner - Chapter 2

**So, my chapters will take longer to upload from now on. I'm kinda busy and it takes me hours to come up with ideas honestly. I'll probably update every week or sooner!**

**Oh and I had so much trouble writing this chapter ugh you have no idea. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey buddy, did you hear that?" said Argit, Kevin's alien friend.

Unlike others, he wasn't half-alien, half-human but a full alien. He told Kevin that because he didn't have any special powers Hex wasn't interested in him so, he let him go. Kevin didn't really trust him, Argit was well known for only caring for himself and…money of course. But he didn't really have a choice. He offered him a home and food and without him Kevin would be dead by now. He owed him.

"Bullshit. We both know the last Anodite was killed years ago." Kevin replied, biting the slice of pizza he was holding and turning up the volume on the TV.

"So was the last Osmosian but look at you." Argit got up and stood in front of the TV, blocking it with his short body.

"And why would they be screaming "Anodite" in the middle of the city for?" He didn't move from the TV and Kevin was now irritated.

"I don't know. Maybe… Oh, wait… I don't care!" Argit, shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest looking at him annoyed. He turned around and pressed the button to close the TV and Kevin growled. He was about to say something when they heard people screaming.

They both ran outside, seeing people running away from the center. The smoke made it difficult for them to see anything and several gun shots were heard.

After a while they saw innocent people running, trying to escape from the knight's that were chasing them. Kevin and Argit quickly ran into an alley and hid inside a garbage bin. They could see the scene just fine from there. Poor defenseless citizens were captured and thrown in cages treated like animals. Some of the people managed to escape and the knights started running to the next block.

When there were no knights around Kevin and Argit got out of the bin. Something caught Kevin's attention and when he turned around, he saw a little boy hiding behind the garbage bin, hugging his knees and breathing heavily.

He grabbed the boy's forearm and forced him to stand on his feet. Then he grasped the collar of his shirt and raised him off the ground.

"What is going on here?!" the boy gulped and Kevin tightened his hold on the boy's collar.

"T-T-They're taking everyone who they think knows her. S-She saved my life!" Argit and Kevin looked at each other with a confused look, obviously having no idea what they boy was talking about.

"Who saved your life?" The boy, hesitated to answer and just looked at him not saying anything. "Who saved your life?" Kevin repeated, raising his voice this time.

"T-The last person with powers who… doesn't work for…him!" the boy cried out. Kevin loosened his grip and looked away like he was thinking something.

"There's another one." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He let the boy go and he kept staring away, not saying a word.

Argit walked forwards "Can you take us to her?" Argit asked and the boy just looked at him hesitatingly.

"Why?" Argit walked closer to him "Because my buddy over there, will turn mad if you don't." he smirked and the boy gulped looking at Kevin in fear. He was tall and really muscular. No one would want to mess with him, especially a little boy.

'How do I know that you're one of them though?" Argit crossed his arms on his chest slightly annoyed. "Why would we be hiding then?"

The boy still didn't look convinced. "Look, she's our friend. We took care of her just so Hex wouldn't find her and she got lost. She's scared and we need to help her." Argit lied and put a fake frown on his face.

The boy breathed out "Alright, follow me." He started walking and Argit followed him too. After a few seconds he turned around only to see a thoughtful Kevin, standing still.

"Hey buddy, you coming?" Kevin turned his face to look at him.

"We're not going." He growled and Argit's expression changed to a confused one.

"Hey, what are you talking about? You understand that this is probably your only chance to find someone like you? What are the chances of another person with powers to show up?" Argit, knew better than everyone how stubborn he was. When he said something, he wouldn't change his mind no matter what but he tried anyway.

"The last thing I want now is trouble with Hex." Kevin yelled, trying to make it clear that he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Oh, but doing illegal tech deals for the rest of your life will help you stay out of trouble right?" Kevin walked closer to him, looking him right in the eyes.

"Why do you even care?" When he said that, Argit's breathe hitched for a few seconds and his body tensed up.

"Ah now, I get it! You want the money you'll get if you give her up, don't you? Hex will be so grateful that you helped him and he'll make you so rich. You'll get everything you ever wanted, right?" Kevin turned to the opposite direction and started walking away "Yeah, count me out of it."

"Kev? Buddy, come on now!" Argit nervously laughed, hoping that it was just a joke but Kevin didn't look back, not only for a second. He just kept walking.

* * *

It felt like he was walking for hours. He finally reached the forest outside Bellwood and he had no idea where he would go now. What would he do now? He just left Argit like that, he had no place to stay now! He hit his fist to a tree and sighed in frustration. He sat down and put his hands on his palms like that was going to help with anything.

"Please, stay away!" a female voice caught his attention and interrupted him from his thoughts. He stood up and walked towards the bushes only to see a red head girl, surrounded by Hex's men.

"Yeah, not happening." A chubby, clown looking guy said and laughed. The girl put her fists up and they glowed a bright, pink light.

_She's the Anodite… _Kevin thought to himself.

She threw a ball at him and another guy blocked it with his energy. The girl's eyes were filled with shock and the guy walked closer to her.

_Morningstar…_

Kevin never liked him, he was like a glowing vampire for him. Sucking energy out of people just to survive was just sick. Everyone had heard the rumors of how dead they looked after he was done with his victims.

"I haven't tasted an Anodite in years…" he paused for a moment and licked his lips "They were always my favorite." He smirked now and the girl's expression was full of fear.

She threw one of her glowing, pink balls at him and he absorbed it once again. The girl backed away and her back touched against a tall rock.

"A feisty one, aren't you?" he smirked once again and his hands glowed with energy.

"Too bad you won't live for long… You're way too beautiful." After that, he used both of his hands to surround her with energy.

She was trying to escape, but her arms were trapped and she was raised off the ground. No matter how much she was shaking her body, she was still unable to escape from his energy.

He laughed and started slowly absorbing her energy. It was like a firework show, pink and yellow glowing, lights in the dark forest.

She winced from the pain and he kept absorbing and absorbing. After a while, she started screaming and she shut her eyes hoping that the pain would stop.

"Please… stop." She said weakly Morningstar just laughed.

"Oh, come on! The fun has just begun." Now he was absorbing her energy faster. Her screams filled the air and Morningstar's laugh, sent chills up and down Kevin's spine.

He always knew how evil some people are, he even met evil people himself but never expected such cruelty.

The girl didn't stop screaming and she was looking paler now. Kevin couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't let her suffer like that, and he was a bad person but not like Morningstar.

He absorbed a rock that was next to him and his whole body turned to stone.

He tightened his fists and ran towards them ready to risk his life for a person he doesn't even know…

* * *

**I don't know is this considered a cliffhanger? Because for me it is! But sorry guys, I promise I'll upload next chapter as soon as I can!**


	4. The Meeting - Chapter 3

**Hey guys. So chapter 3 is finally up! **

**I want to finish this story but I'm not sure if anyone is interest in it. I don't know, I'm not getting many reviews or anything. I'll still keep writing, because I really enjoy it! If there are any mistakes please let me know.**

* * *

_It's a dumb idea… _Kevin said to himself but kept walking towards them, faster this time. He didn't know why he was doing it, he didn't know why he was risking his life for a girl.

Because she had powers too? No, that really didn't mean that much to him, if he wanted people with powers he could go and work for Hex.

Maybe because he has a human side inside him. He's not like Morningstar or any of those guys, he had some humanity.

Or perhaps, he was just mad with himself and he wanted some outlet. It didn't matter, it was too late to back up now…

"Hey! Over here!" He yelled, picking up a few rocks from the ground and throwing them to their direction.

All the guys turned around to look at the Kevin. Morningstar's eyes widened when he saw him and he let the girl go and she collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"An Osmosian." He said, with a shocked expression on his face which soon changed to a smirk. "Oh, Hex will be so pleased when he sees both of you."

A clown-faced guy, appeared next to Morningstar and he started laughing while looking at the Osmosian.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." He giggled once again and he threw a stuffed toy at the Osmosian which turned to a net in the air. He rolled to the side quickly, avoiding getting trapped in it.

Kevin ran at him, preparing to attack and the clown-faced guy used his weird, long arms to attack him. He attacked him many times and Kevin managed to dodge most of the attacks and he ran towards him once again.

With all the strength he had, he hit him on the on the face and the clown fell on the ground. He tried getting up but Kevin attacked him once again, hitting him multiple times.

Kevin was out of breath now, considering he used all his strength just to hit the clown. At least it worked because he was unconscious and he wasn't moving.

Kevin smirked confidently, because he knocked the guy out but it soon faded when he turned around. Two weird looking, ugly guys were pointing their guns right in his face. They looked alike and their only difference was their weight, one of them overweight and the other one underweight.

They were smiling and they shot at Kevin without hesitation. Kevin knew, it was impossible to dodge the attacks so he put his arms up, to cover his face hoping it wouldn't hurt much this way.

Just before he got shot, Morningstar put a yellow shield in front of the Osmosian. "We need him alive, idiots!" he shouted, but his plan went wrong. Smoke was formed around the shield, making it impossible for the villains to see Kevin.

He saw it as the perfect opportunity to escape. He ran towards the, still unconscious girl and picked her up on his shoulder. He started running as fast as he could and hid behind a small cliff.

He heard yelling from far away "You morons!" It was Morningstar's voice. After that, screams were heard and then silence.

He didn't see anyone approaching, so he decided that it was safe. He hit his fists to a tree out of frustration. How could he be so stupid? Now he's wanted by every, single one of Hex's men. He argued with Argit for crying out loud! He argued with him because he didn't want to get in trouble with Hex but he put himself in trouble! And for what? For a girl who was dumb enough to use her powers in public.

"W-Where am I?" A soft, female voice was heard and he turned around to see the girl rubbing her head and waking up.

She looked around and suddenly reality hit her… She remembered everything, the little boy, the knights attacking her and Morningstar almost killing her.

"Oh no, no.. no!" She looked around once again and now Kevin was looking at her in confusion.

She remembered him too… She saw him before she passed out, he saved her life.

"You're welcome by the way." Kevin said, noticing that the girl was staring at him intensely.

"You… have powers too. I saw you!" Her tone was calmer now and she got up to her feet, fixing her shirt.

"Yeah, only I'm not stupid enough to be seen by Forever knights. Haven't your parents warned you or something?" he asked, not because he cared but he was wondering actually.

"They were attacking a little boy. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing!" She defended herself.

"So you chose to risk your life for a little boy?" he asked, finding it quite silly. Truth is, he wasn't any smarter than her. He just risked his life for her and now he's probably wanted… everywhere. The more he thought about it, the more he regretted it.

"Well…" she hesitated to answer, the way he put it, it sounded stupid. "You're not any better!" She realized how dumb the whole thing is. They were both wanted and here they were, arguing in the middle of the woods. Her mum is probably looking for her everywhere or in the worse situation she was in danger.

_Mother…_

Her expression now changed to a terrified one. How could she forget about her mom?

"Um.. are you okay?" Kevin asked, trying to catch her, distracted by her thoughts,attention.

"My mom…" She said, whispering to herself and turned her gaze back to the boy.

She took a deep breath and mumbled under her breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" She walked closer to him "Look I… Thank you for saving my life. I really do appreciate it and I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you but.. I need your help." She put the most pleading look on her face and Kevin crossed his arms on his chest. "Go on…" He said, showing a small sign of interest for what the girl had to say.

"I need to make sure my mom is okay. She is in Bellwood and I can't go on my own." She took a deep breath, trying to hide the worry she was feeling for her mother.

"And what do I get in return?" He asked, the tone of his voice calmer now.

"I've been saving some money for emergency situations and I guess now it's an emergency. 500 dollars…"

He would usually say no right away. The money isn't even that much and it definitely wasn't worth risking his life. But he had no where to go and some money would help him right now.

"Deal." He said, not really happy for his decision.

Gwen gave him a warm smile and she stretched her arm so they can "seal the deal".

They shook hands and the Anodite saw it as the perfect opportunity to introduce herself.

"Gwen." She said and Kevin just looked at her with a puzzled expression. "My name is Gwen." Kevin rolled his eyes. He didn't really like how the whole thing was turning out.

"Kevin." He said and pulled his hand away immediately.

"So… Where do you live?" He exhaled the breath he was holding.

"Street Dorset Gove, just twenty minutes walk from the center."

He started walking and after like 5 seconds he stopped and turned around, "Are you coming or what?" ,Gwen could hear the aggression in his voice. He started walking again and Gwen ran to catch him up.

"Are you always that rude?" She said. Kevin actually thought she was mocking him but her expression was sincere.

"Only to people I don't like." He growled and she chose to stop talking after that.

After some minutes, she was tired of the silence. She was the person who liked socializing and this bothered her.

"So Kevin…" She said, willing to start a conversation.

Kevin paused and turned to look at her, obviously annoyed. "Look, the only reason I'm helping you is because I need the money and-" He saw something at the corner of his eye and it caught his attention. "Quick, hide!" He slightly raised his voice while pulling her down to hide behind a bush next to them.

"Forever knights?" She looked thought the bushes and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're probably already all over Bellwood, looking for us." He said, not taking his eyes off them.

"It'd be smarter if we just sneak past them. We can't risk being seen." She turned her head to look at him and he was smirking, looking at the knights.

"Or we can just teach them a lesson." He said and he "cracked" his knuckles, preparing for a fight.

"That's a dumb idea!" she raised her voice, still making sure she's not heard of the knights.

"Like you said, we're already wanted everywhere and we know that Hex and Morningstar will do anything to get us."

"Okay then princess, let's hear your amazing plan." He said, crossing his hands on his chest once again.

Gwen did her best to ignore Kevin's mocking tone and gestures and rolled her eyes.

"Like I said before, sneak past them and keep a low profile. We'll take down the ones who come out as a problem and keep moving." She was actually feeling confident for her plan.

"Yeah, yeah. Great plan and all but you forget one thing… Them." He pointed at the knights who were blocking their way to the town.

"We'll attack them from behind and avoid being seen." She said, raising her voice at the last part.

"Fine by me." He smiled, glad in a way that he'll at least beat some knights.

They both started walking to the side of where the knights are and Kevin had a huge smirk on his face.

**Hex's Place**

Morningstar, got to Hex's place not too long after Kevin and Gwen got away.

Hex always went for fancy, big places. When he got bored of one, he changed it with his magic. This time he changed it to a huge, creepy castle with purple lights all over it. Creatures made of stone were flying around, guarding the castle from unwanted invaders.

The Forever knights, guarded the gates and only they allowed people to enter, with Hex's permission of course. He had the absolute control.

"An Anodite and an Osmosian… Hmmm." Morningstar already told him the news and Hex wasn't the kind of person who would panic, even if they were a big threat for him.

"The Osmosian saved her while I was draining her. You know how much power Anodites have! I need to drain her!" Morningstar said in panic. Everyone knew how power hungry he was, but he would do anything to drain Gwen now. She had energy that could light up planets for centuries.

Hex was sitting on his stone and purple throne he made himself. He had purple, wild flowers around him, and really dark rugs and curtains were around the room. Anyone would find this creepy, not because of the color, but the combination of purple and stone wasn't the best.

"Don't worry Michael, I doubt they'll go far." Hex said, confidently and he smiled. He clapped his fingers and more knights came inside carrying Gwen's mother. She was tied and she had tape around her mouth. She was obviously scared, not only for what they were going to do with her but for her daughter too.

Morningstar just looked in confusion, not exactly understanding what Hex had in his mind.

"Let me alight you. This is the Anodite's mother, Natalie Tennyson, mother of Gwen Tennyson, isn't that right?" He smiled and turned around to look at Natalie. Her eyes widened and she was even more scared than before.

Morningstar just smirked and now he knew what Hex was thinking. He liked it…

"But what about the Osmosian?" Michael asked. They both knew Gwen would come back for her mother but, what about Kevin? They didn't know anything about him, they didn't know if he would come back for.

"It won't be that hard to catch him, trust me. But, I need your help." Hex said.

"What do I get in return?" He teased in a way but he actually wanted something or more like...someone.

"What do you want?" Morningstar smirked now, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"I want the Anodite."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!**

** If anyone wants Ben to be in the story too.. I don't know tell me. I'm not sure how to put him in the story and I'm not sure if I want him in it. **


	5. Small Moments - Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I was planning on posting this chapter way sooner but I got busy with editing. Anyways, here you go. **

**Also, I wanted to make this chapter have some cute moments in it and I want them to slowly start falling for each other.**

**And thank you so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me and next chapter will probably be up way sooner because I'm writing it right now. I hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ And don't forget to leave a review  
**

* * *

"Wouldn't it better if we attacked them at the same time?" Gwen asked, while hiding behind the trees with Kevin. They were both at the right side of the knights and ready to attack.

"I don't like teamwork." Kevin said, with a smirk as he absorbed a rock next to him and his whole body turned into stone. He ran as fast as he could, towards the knights and prepared himself for the attack. He hit two knights at once, knocking them out.

He was about to hit more of them but when he turned around, he saw one of the knights pointing a gun at him. Kevin didn't have any time to react and he could see the bright, light from the laser gun coming right at him.

He closed his eyes and he knew he was about to get hit, but to his surprise the pain never came.

When he opened his eyes, he saw Gwen standing in front of him using her powers to form a shield and blocking the laser gun.

"That was stupid!" She yelled, with an aggressive tone and look on her face.

She turned her body around to face the knights and she formed mana in her hands. She threw multiple mana balls towards 5 of the knights, causing them to fall on the floor unconscious.

She threw even more mana balls, trying to take down as many knights as she could. Kevin was busy taking down the last ones and when he was done he walked next to Gwen, out of breath and smiling.

"Well, it worked." He said and kicked out an unconscious body out of his way.

"You're unbelievable!" She yelled out of her anger and Kevin smirked, like he was satisfied in a way that he made her mad. There was a long, silence after that.

"I need to rest." Gwen breathed out, all of sudden and sat down for a while trying to stay calm.

"What? Are you kidding me?! We need to get to Bellwood before it gets dark. We don't have time for your princess ass to rest!" Kevin screamed. Truth is, he needed the money as fast as he could get them and he wanted to get rid of this "mission", which seemed like a chore to him. Meaning that there is no resting or any delays, the job needed to be done as soon as possible.

There was silence for a few seconds and Gwen took a deep breath.

"You're right." She said as she tried to get up, struggling.

They started walking and she was way slower than before and it was even more delaying. Gwen's breath was rapid and this time she was actually struggling to stay on her feet. She didn't want to seem weak, she hated looking weak and she was trying her best to make herself feel better. She was trying to take deep breaths or even hold her stomach but nothing helped. She even got a sudden headache and she closed her eyes while holding her head in her hands.

Kevin noticed that.

"I think this will be a good place to rest for a while."

Gwen simply grinned and nodded her head, grateful that he chose to stop.

She sat down, with her back touching against a tree and Kevin just moved around to gather some sticks to start a fire.

"Do you always get tired that fast?" Kevin asked, putting the few sticks that he gathered down for the fire.

"Only when I use too much of my powers… And I'm not really used to it." She simply explained.

"So wait, you never had time to practice or anything?" He turned his gaze to look at her with a surprised look on his face. He managed to start the fire with a lighter he had in his pocket.

"Of course I did! Just not recently…"

"And why not?" He asked, as he sat down next to her. He wasn't the kind of person who would be interested in other people's stories but this girl… She didn't seem like a stupid girl to him so, there has to be a reason that she risked her life and almost died. He wouldn't mind a "life story".

"My grandma, Verdona..." Gwen paused, not sure if she should continue talking. Kevin gave her a "go on" look and she decided to keep talking.

"She was an Anodite too and she helped me with my powers and I trained with her everyday. One day, I went out in town with her and I used my powers… It was a robbery and I had no other choice. Innocent people were getting killed and I'm sure they would kill us too if I hadn't done anything." She defended herself for her actions and she was trying to stay calm and not show any emotion..

"A woman, with a baby in her hand was begging for her child's life and she was crying. The baby wouldn't stop crying either, and I felt my heart break in two. Just as he was about to kill them, I shot the guy with my powers, leaving him unconscious. It wasn't hard for Hex's men to track down the source of my power after that. My grandma was looking at me with fear in her eyes, and I remember her yelling at me "Gwen, hide!" many times. I did as I was told and I regret it more than ever.. She took the blame, she said that she was the one with powers. She did it to save me…" She took a deep breath and closed her eyes like she was remembering something painful.

"I still remember her screams and the way they drained her. They just left her there to die and I couldn't do anything about it!" She was sobbing now and she put her head on Kevin's chest. He was surprised at first. He didn't know how to comfort people so he just warped a hand around her hoping he did the best.

After a bit, she calmed down and she pulled away, embarrassed for that and wiped her tears away.

"After that, my mom didn't really let me use my powers unless it was an emergency. When I saw the little boy, it reminded me of how scared I was. It would be impossible for me to just let him die or in the even worse case, get tortured. It was the first time after my grandma died that I used my powers."

Gwen said calmly and Kevin looked at her with sympathy once again. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. He felt for the girl and he could relate to her. Scared of using her powers her whole life.

"I'm going to rest for a while." She said as she laid down to the grass, trying to get comfortable.

He didn't realize how dark it was until now.

"Yeah, me too." He said and did the same thing.

**Hex's Place**

Charmcaster was walking down the castle's halls trying to find her uncle's room.

She wasn't an Anodite but she learned from a young age to use spells and mana powers. She was like a witch and people said she even looked like one. She had long, white hair and big, violet eyes. She was usually wearing black lipstick and black eyeliner which made her look even "darker". Purple was her favorite color and she even showed it by her outfit, a light purple dress with black lines on it, which completed her "witch look".

"I'm here to see my uncle." She said, in a rude tone.

"As you wish, Charmcaster." One of the guards said, opening the door for her.

"Uncle, can I just say that I love what you've done with the place." She said as she walked around the room, looking at the purple and stone furniture and smiling.

"What do you want Charmcaster?" Hex said, as he turned around to look at her.

"Is it true that you allowed Morningstar to drain the Anodite?! And what about the Osmosian? Who will get him? You're giving Morningstar all the power we need!" She yelled out of her anger and walked towards her uncle who just had an empty expression on his face.

"Be patient Charmcaster. Everything will go according to plan." He said and he started laughing evilly.

**Back at the forest**

"It's like we've been walking for hours!" Complained Kevin.

"Do you always complain that much?" Gwen asked him and turned her head to look at him.

"Only when I'm bored. I mean even the library is better than here." He complained once again . This time, Gwen looked at him with a surprised look.

"You've been to a…library?" She asked and this time she stopped walking.

"Yeah, why?" But his question was bashed away by her expression.

"You've never been to one?" He asked, with a surprised look on his face, same with the one Gwen had a few seconds ago.

"I've always loved books but I never had the time to visit a library. Well, Hex destroyed all of them so I guess it doesn't really matter now." She answered and Kevin smiled. He opened his mouth, ready to say something but both of their attention got distracted by a sound behind the bushes.

"Get back!" Kevin shouted as he moved his body in front of hers. Whatever was behind the bushes was ready to attack. It came towards them and…

"A squirrel." Gwen said giggling "Watch out, tough guy." She teased and she sat on her knees to pet it.

Kevin looked embarrassed and mad at the same time but he actually started enjoying her company even if he would never admit it.

"We need to get moving." He said.

"Right, let's go." She said, as she stood back on her feet and they started walking now.

* * *

**Yeah, not the best ending ever for a chapter but like I said next one will be up sooner and it'll be way better/more exciting!**


	6. With You - Chapter 5

**Heyy. I know I said I'll upload this chapter faster but I was busy. It wasn't the best idea to start writing this fan fiction at school days but it's too late now anyways. I'll keep updating as fast as I can. And thanks for the support^_^ It really motivates me to keep going. **

* * *

It seemed like silence was their company in this "trip". It was more of a comfortable silence though and they didn't really mind.

Kevin enjoyed it most of all, even if he tried his best not to show it. He can't remember the last time someone treated him like a "normal" human being and he was surprised that Gwen actually did that. Maybe she didn't know about his past but it still meant a lot to him and he appreciated it.

"We're here." He said looking at the houses at the start of the town. Surprisingly there were no Forever Knights or any guards whatsoever. It was practically empty.

"There is no one here?" Gwen said, raising an eyebrow and looking around to verify what she just said.

Some of the houses had lights in rooms, meaning that someone lived there. Even some shadows were visible but still no sign of Hex's men. They were exactly at the start of Bellwood so you'd expect that the conquer of the universe would be more careful and prepared.

"Good news for us, as much as I like beating those knights." He said as he started walking.

"Come on." He said in a calm voice as he started walking.

"Wait, where exactly are we going?" She asked but started walking with him anyway.

"Don't tell me you already forgot it." Kevin said, looking at her right in the eyes.

"That's not what I meant! We can't just walk around the streets, we could get caught." She answered and she had a point. Maybe there weren't any Hex's men here but that doesn't mean that the whole place is empty.

"You're right. Follow me." He said and grabbed her wrist and started walking, a bit faster than before.

"Wait, where are we going?" She asked, she didn't stop walking and she didn't pull away but she was demanding for an answer.

"To a friend."

"And will this friend help us?" she asked, raising an eyebrow not really trusting the sudden friend situation.

"Hopefully, yes." He answered, unsure. Truth is he didn't even know if he could trust his friend.

* * *

After a while, they arrived to an unknown neighborhood. Surprisingly no Hex's men were in sight but the houses were in a pretty bad situation and most of them looked empty. There were holes all over the walls and Gwen could swear she saw someone moving so she didn't even know if she was sure of the empty houses part.

"I… um.. Let me do the talking, okay?" Kevin said as he stopped in front of a house. She nodded, even if she wasn't sure what he was up to.

He slowly opened the wooden door and it made a creaking noise which sent chills up and down Gwen's spine. He stepped inside and Gwen was just behind him.

"Kevin?" a voice was heard from inside. Kevin recognized the voice, but he still wasn't sure. When the short figure walking forward, he could see him cleary.

"Argit." He said in a warn tone, trying to seem friendly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left. And you know the rules, when someone leaves they can't come back." Argit stated and he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Argit, listen, I-"

"And you brought a girl here? What is she one of those hookers?" Argit interrupted him before he could continue.

"Excuse me!" Gwen yelled from behind, obviously offended by Argit's words.

"What? No! Hear me out now, would ya?" Kevin yelled as he moved closer to Argit.

"Can I talk to you for a while?"Argit said and started walking towards a room. Kevin and Gwen started walking behind him "Private!" he yelled while stepping inside the room.

"Just wait here until I sort this out." Kevin said to Gwen with a calm tone.

"Okay." She simply said and Kevin started walking to the room Argit went. Gwen sat down on a chair waiting patiently.

He closed the door behind him and Argit was looking at him with an angry expression.

"What were you thinking?!" Argit yelled.

"Argit." Kevin said, trying to catch his attention.

"You seriously think you can leave and come back like nothing happened? You know that's not how things work here!" he yelled once again and started stepping forwards.

"Argit." Kevin said again, slightly raising his voice now.

"And you're wanted everywhere! And who is this chick anyway? You'll get me in trouble Kevin." Argit continued his rant.

"Argit!" Kevin yelled louder this time and finally catching his attention.

"She's the Anodite." He said and Argit's eyes widened.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a cold tone now and Kevin wasn't really surprised by the sudden change.

"I need to use the passage that goes underground. You said it goes anywhere and I need to go somewhere."He simply explained.

"Fine go." He replied in a cold tone.

"Look, Argit-"

"Save it Kevin, we're done." Kevin didn't bother to reply. There was nothing to say, he knew it was done before he even came here. He would never take him back, not only because he left but because he is wanted everywhere. It was really done.

"Come on, we're going." Kevin said to Gwen as she stood up.

"And where are we going?" She was actually tired of having to ask that all the time.

"To your house." He said and walked to another room. He opened the door, revealing stairs leading underground.

"Is it safe?" Gwen asked, looking doubtful.

"Yep, totally safe." He answered with confidence and a sure tone. They started walking but Gwen stopped before they took the first step down the stairs.

"Please tell me there won't be any spiders or tight spaces down there." She said with a fearful voice and look on her face.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of that." He said smirking and finding it like the perfect opportunity to mock her.

"So what if I am?!" she defended herself and Kevin let out a laugh.

"Just grab the torch next to the stairs." He said pointing and Gwen just got it.

* * *

They were walking for a while, you'd think they'd be used to it by now but it was tiring. It was really dark down there and if they didn't have the torch they wouldn't be able to see anything.

"So, what are you going to do with the money? We're going to get separated soon and I was just wondering..." Gwen was standing next to him and surprisingly he didn't turn mad. It was like… Well, he was acting different. He was speaking calmer to her something that she noticed. She didn't mind, she liked it but it still seemed strange to her.

"Leave town and look for a safe place to stay." He didn't like sharing things about him with others but it wouldn't harm him this time around. She was right, they would get separated anyway so it didn't matter.

"What about you? You don't have that many options here you know." He continued speaking, turning the conversation about her now.

"If things go well, hide or leave town. Totally depends on my mom."

They both knew that the whole hiding and leaving town thing wasn't exactly their best options. No matter how much they would hide and run, Hex would always be after them. And he already had plans for them…

"Fair enough." He replied.

Gwen studied him for a while and noticed something on his forearm. It looked like… blood!

"Kevin, you're hurt!" She yelled out of worry.

Kevin didn't really realize what she said and was more focused on the fact of how much he liked when she called him by his name.

"Uh, ow!" he breathed out, realizing what she said and suddenly he felt all the pain at once.

Gwen quickly ripped of a part of his shirt and touched the wound with her palm. She closed her eyes like she was trying to concentrate.

"What are you…" He began to speak but he stopped when he looked at Gwen. She opened her eyes and they were no longer that beautiful green color but they were glowing pink and so was her hand. He didn't know how to react exactly, he just kept looking at her. He felt a ticklish feeling on his wound and no pain at all.

She closed her eyes and moved her palm to hold her head, showing signs of pain.

Kevin looked down on his forearm, only to see that the wound was gone and replaced by a scar that was slowly fading but it was still there.

"I'm sorry, I've never healed a wound that big. I couldn't get rid of the scar." She apologized and stood straight up, pushing the pain away.

"It's fine…" he said, trying to progress what just happened in his head.

"Since when… you know." He said, not sure how to put up the questions.

"My grandma showed it to me before she died. We used to help wounded animals together. She also showed me a teleportation spell to but I kinda need some kind of spell book for that." She explained.

Kevin was looking at her with an open mouth now and an impressed expression. Not only she was a bad ass fighter but she could heal and teleport? Yep, you don't meet people like her everyday. Gwen noticed that he was staring at her and she crossed her arms on her chest, smiling at his reaction.

"Come on, let's keep moving." She said, putting him out of his freeze mode and she let out a soft giggle. It was probably the first time he heard her laugh and he liked it.

* * *

"You'd think we'd be used to walking by now." Kevin said, catching his breath.

"And we're here." He said again, looking to the ceiling only to notice a gate with the words "Street Dorset Grove" written on it.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, how can you tell?" She asked but as soon as she looked up her question was bashed away "Oh."

"Yeah, are you ready?" he asked, looking at her and Gwen simply nodded.

She formed a glowing pink platform, floating from the ground and they both stepped on it. She moved the platform, upwards and towards the metal gate. Kevin absorbed the metal and allowed it to spread only on his arms and not his whole body. He used his strength to lift the gate so it can open.

It leaded in the middle of the street and again there weren't any Hex's men, only "normal" people walking around as usual.

"Okay, something is wrong here." Gwen said as both of them were looking around to make sure there was no one watching them.

"Agreed." Kevin said as he helped Gwen to stand on her feet.

"We'll focus on that later. But for now… Which one is your house?" he asked, while looking at her.

"That one." She said and they started walking to the direction of the house which seemed strangely quiet.

Gwen stood in front of the door for a while, like she was doubting something until she finally knocked. She waited for a few seconds but no one answered the door. She knocked once again but it was the same result. No answer.

"That's weird." She looked under the door mat, picking up a key and unlocking the door.

She gasped at the sight of the house. The place was wrecked up, broken glass was all over the floor and chairs were thrown around. The dinner table was upside down and so were most of the furniture.

"What happened here?" she whispered to herself and she was looking around, hoping to find her mum or something to help her find her.

"Hex." Kevin said out of anger.

"But he…" she paused and looked away in thought. "He knew I was coming. He knows I could never possibly risk my mom's life. He had this planned." She said with a strong voice.

Kevin admired her for that, she was smart and strong.

Her attention was distracted by a weird-looking disc, on the only standing coffee table in this room. She pressed the button it had and a hologram appeared.

"Hello lovely Gwen." It was Morningstar. Even if it was a hologram it still sent chills up and down Gwen's spine. This guy was beyond creepy.

"As you can see, we paid a visit to a precious member of yours." The hologram disappeared for a few seconds and it reappeared with the image of Morningstar and Gwen's mom. He held a knife against her neck and tears started forming in Gwen's eyes. She wouldn't cry, she didn't see the point in crying now but even and Kevin could see how worried she was.

"I'm going to make this short but if you want to see her again… alive then you better surrender."

"Gwen, no!" her mom yelled.

"Silence! I told you not to ta-"

The hologram disappeared but Gwen kept staring at the disc regardless.

"What will you do now? Kevin asked as he looked at her with sympathy and worry. He out of anyone knew well enough how it felt to lose a family member.

"Go find her." She said confidently.

"What? So you'll just give yourself up like that?!" he yelled, not agreeing with her decision. It wasn't up to him to decide but he couldn't just let herself surrender.

"I can't just sit here and do nothing! She's my mother!" she yelled back. Finally some emotion was coming out of her but she didn't like it. She didn't want to feel and she didn't want to show any emotion right now.

"I can't lose her too." She whispered now in a hurt voice, pushing away the anger. She still wasn't crying, she wouldn't cry.

"Then I'm coming with you." When Kevin said that Gwen turned her gaze to look at him.


	7. Old Friend - Chapter 6

**I haven't updated this story in 9 months.. Yep, 9 months. But guess what? I'm back now. And I'll finish this story like I said I will. **

**Enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

* * *

"I'm coming with you." When Gwen heard these words, she felt her heart warm up. She was definitely not expecting that and she was left in surprise. The hopeless feeling she was feeling, was soon replaced with a comforting, determined one and even Kevin could see it.

"Are you sure? What about your money, your plan to leave town?" She didn't exactly knew why she was asking this and she noticed that Kevin was actually smiling now.

"Don't make me change my mind." He said in a mocking but actually calm tone and that made Gwen smile.

"Thank you." She felt the need to thank him. He was going to risk his life for her mother, so the least she could do was thank him right now.

Kevin noticed how Gwen's face lit up now and she didn't look depressed or hopeless anymore and he was so relieved that he actually managed to make her feel better. He still didn't knew why, but he actually enjoyed being around her. They've already been through so much together and he felt like he could trust her..

"Reminding you, that we need a place to stay. And I got nothing." Kevin said. He knew that going back to Argit wasn't an option.

"I think I got something. " Gwen said and she ran upstairs, opening the big, wooden door to her bedroom, surprised to see that her room was in the same condition she left it that morning. That actually made things easier.

She opened her dresser and she started searching for something. She was throwing her clothes, on the floor and Kevin walked in the room. When he saw what Gwen was doing he was so curious about what she was looking for. It was obvious she was looking for something and now he wanted to know what it was and what she had in mind.

"Found it!" She yelled in excitement and Kevin got a closer look of what she was holding. A tennis racket...?

He was confused and amused at the same time. He tried to hold back his laughter but he failed and a chuckle escaped his mouth. Gwen shot him a glare, even though she was a expecting this reaction from him.

"A tennis racket? Are you going to play tennis with Hex's men to stop them from killing you?" Kevin said in a sarcastic, mocking tone and he had this amused look on his face.

Gwen ignored what he said and raised herself off the ground, sitting cross-legged in the air, and with the tennis racket floating in front of her.

"That's new." Kevin said impressed and if Gwen wasn't trying so hard to focus on what she was doing, she would smile at his reaction.

She opened her eyes now and they were glowing bright pink, just like the tennis racket in front of her. Her feet touched the ground and she looked at Kevin smiling confidentially.

"Ready for more walking?" Kevin didn't know how to feel about her sudden mysterious behavior. He regretted saying the words he said before and was amazed by what he saw. He didn't say anything, he chose to stay quiet. There was nothing to say anyways.

"Come on." She said as she opened the window and formed pink, bright, stairs with her mana.

"So, I don't get a clue about where we're going?" He asked as they both stepped on the energy stairs and started walking. She was acting so mysterious..

"Nope." After that, she made the energy stairs disappear as they both stepped on the ground.

"You know, it'd help if you told me where we are going!" Kevin yelled, slightly irritated this time. Gwen sighed.

"We're going to a friend of mine." Kevin was satisfied that he finally got a reply but it actually raised more questions than answers.

"So wait, what were you doing in your room before?" To him, it seemed like she was trying to track down her energy but he wasn't even sure if that was possible.

"Tracking her energy." Yep, he was right.

" Is your friend out of Bellwood or something?"

"No, why?" Gwen asked him in confusion.

"How long ago did you see her?"

"A few months ago." Gwen didn't exactly understand the point of him asking these questions. They were pointless questions after all.

"So you forgot where she lives.." Gwen actually froze at that statement. Kevin noticed her reaction and he started laughing.

"So what if I did? It happens!" She defended herself, and she was feeling even more embarrassed than before now.

"It doesn't." Kevin said after he stopped himself from laughing. He was smirking now.

"It does!" She felt a blush making it's way up to her cheeks.

"Woah, didn't know you can change colors too. Impressive." Kevin was teasing her and it was working, because he was getting the reaction he wanted out of her.

"You're unbelievable!" She said, crossing her arms on her chest, finally feeling less embarrassed and more irritated now.

"You mean unbelievable good-looking and strong?" He said with confidence.

"Or unbelievable self-centered." She said, a smirk forming on her lips.

Gwen felt like her heart was about to fly off her chest. She didn't know why she felt like that now. Even if that was the most pointless "argument", it still felt so important to her..

"Why so silent?" Kevin said, noticing that Gwen was thinking something.

"I...um..." Gwen was caught off guard and didn't know what to say. Thankfully she looked in front of her, seeing Julie's house.

"We're here." She said, relieved.

"Okay, time to say who Julie is." He said, demanding for an answer. He didn't want to go in the house, without knowing who they were meeting.

"You'll see." She said and she started walking towards to the house. Kevin wasn't pleased by her answer but he didn't push it further. She knocked the door and straightened her shirt, trying to make herself look presentable.

The door opened, only to reveal a woman in her late thirties.

"Hello, Miss Yamamoto." Gwen grinned at the woman and she returned the smile. She was so pleased to see her again.

"Gwen.. It's been so long." The woman said and she hugged Gwen, still smiling. Gwen thought that it's only been a few months. It wasn't that long for her, but maybe it was for them..

"Julie-chan!" Miss Yamamoto yelled, almost forgetting to welcome them in.

"Please, come on in." She said and moved out of the way so they can step in. She looked at the young man confused now, and Gwen noticed that.

"This is Kevin." She said, as they both stepped inside the house.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin... Is he your boyfriend?" Miss Yamamoto said with a big smile on her face.

When she asked that, both Kevin's and Gwen's face turned red.

"No!" They said at the same time and Miss Yamamoto started giggling.

The awkward situation, finally was over when a girl walked downstairs, it was Julie. She had black hair and a pixie haircut and beautiful hazel eyes. She was wearing her usual, white tennis uniform and anyone could see that she loved tennis.

"Yes mo-"

"Gwen." Julie whispered and ran towards her, hugging her. Gwen returned the hug, smiling and they stood there for a while.

"It's been so long." Julie wiped away some tears that were running down her cheeks.

"I know.." Gwen smiled once again and blinked away the ears that were formed in her eyes.

"I'll go get some treats. You're probably starving." Julie's mom said as she walked to the kitchen. Julie looked at Kevin confused and Kevin looked at her.

"Um.. Hello?" He said, actually trying to seem friendly.

"Julie, this is Kevin. Kevin this is Julie." Gwen decided to introduce them, hoping to stop the awkward tension.

"Are you two together?" Julie asked and they both blushed once again.

"No!" They said together and Julie started giggling, just like her mother did before. That didn't exactly help Gwen's situation and she was blushing like crazy now. Kevin calmed down and when he looked at Gwen, a few chuckles escaped his mouth.

"You look like a tomato." Julie said to Gwen, and now Kevin and Julie were laughing so hard tears were formed on their eyes.

Gwen finally managed to control her blushing and she shot death glares at both of them. They stopped laughing and Kevin, wiped the tears off his eyes.

"I missed you." Julie said to Gwen, smiling and Gwen returned the smile. She was so glad that the embarrassing moment passed now.

"Let's go to my room."Julie said, as she started walking. Kevin and Gwen were just a few steps behind.

"Stop embarrassing me in front of my friend." Gwen whispered to Kevin,making sure Julie doesn't hear them.

"You make it way too easy." Kevin whispered, smirking and Gwen now looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine, I'll try. But I can't promise you anything." He said and Gwen smiled. That was good enough for her.

"I wasn't expecting any visitors so, sorry if my room is messy."

She opened the door revealing a beautiful room. All the walls were painted white, expect from the left one which was a really light, pastel pink that made it perfect. A white bed, was on the other side of the room, with light, pink sheets that matched perfectly with the rest of her room. A desk was in the right wall, that was a light, wooden color. Her dresser, was the same color as her desk. The only "messy" part about her room was her pajamas and a tennis racket which were on the floor.

"If you think this is messy, then wait until you see my room." Kevin said, looking around the room carefully, admiring every single detail.

Gwen and Julie, sat down on the bed and Kevin sat down on the chair next to Julie's desk.

"You know, you've got some explaining to do." Julie said, looking at Gwen.

"I know.." She didn't talk for a few seconds and Julie was looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"As you probably already know, I'm wanted. And so is Kevin."

"Oh! That's why he seemed so familiar." Julie said, almost ignoring the fact that Gwen was actually wanted.

"Yes. But well, the reason I'm here is because I need your help."

"Wait, how can she help us?" Kevin asked, interrupting her and wondering what she had in her mind.

"Yeah, how can I help you?" Both Kevin and Julie had a confused expression on their faces.

"Remember when we were kids?" Gwen asked and Julie nodded, not sure where Gwen was going with that.

"We used to be with Ben, grandpa Max and grandma Verdona all the time. Remember the "secret place", grandma and grandpa helped us build?

"Yes, I remembered. But I'm still not sure how I can help." Julie said, waiting to see where Gwen was going with that.

" Me and Kevin, need a place to hide. And that place is underground and actually safe. But the problem is, you have the key and I forgot it's location. And there is no way for me to track it down." Gwen finally explained herself and everything finally made sense. Julie smiled.

"Follow me." She said as she took the keys from under the mattress.

"Mom, I'm going out with Gwen and Kevin. I'll be back before 8 pm!" The 3 of them started walking towards the front door.

"Don't you guys want something to eat first?" Miss Yamamoto asked Gwen and Kevin.

"No thank you, Miss Yamamoto." Gwen kindly, rejected her offer with a smile on her face.

"Be careful, please." Miss Yamamoto said to them.

"We will. Love you, talk to you later mom!" Julie yelled and opened the front door.

"Bye, Miss Yamamoto!" Gwen said, with a sweet, warm voice.

"Yeah... Bye!" Kevin said, trying to seem polite for once.

"Follow me." Julie closed the door and both Gwen and Kevin followed her.

* * *

_**Hex's place**_

"Did you bring who I told you to?" Hex asked the Vreedle brothers. Probably two of the ugliest twins you'll ever see in your life! One of them was overweight and the other one was underweight. You didn't really understand if they were twins or not because of their different body types but they definitely looked similar.

"Yes, we have him." They said as they grabbed a young boy... Gwen's brother, Ken. He had the same hair and eyes as Gwen. Their only difference was his jawline and their nose.

"Uncle, I still don't understand why we need him. We already have her mom in the dungeon." Charmcaster was standing next to Hex, showing no emotion on her face.

"Put this on him." Hex held a purple, glowing necklace on his hand with a golden chain.

Charmcaster just smiled, getting his plan now. She walked towards him, holding the necklace.

"No! What are you doing? Stay away!" Ken yelled, out of fear, unable to move. Charmcaster let out a chuckle and put the necklace around his neck. Ken's eyes glowed pink for a few seconds and then they returned to their normal color. His face wasn't showing emotion and he was just staring at the blank space.

"You can untie him now. He'll do whatever we tell him." When she said that, they untied him and they pulled him up, to stand up. He wasn't reacting to anything and he still had the same, dull expression on his face.

"Bring me the Anodite...alive." Hex demanded him. Charmcaster started laughing evilly.

"Yes, master." Ken said with a lifeless, almost robotic voice. Even the way he talked lacked feeling now..

* * *

**Next chapter will be uploaded sooner just to make up for the 9 months I didn't update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. The Nightmare - Chapter 7

**So I decided to upload this mini chapter to make up for the 9 months (almost 10) that I didn't update. Next chapter will be up soon for sure but for now, enjoy this chapter. And please review, it actually helps me a lot.**

* * *

_**Back at Gwen &amp; Kevin**_

"You guys made this place?" Kevin looked surprised. The place trully looked amazing and well built. It almost reminded him of the place his father made...

The walls were painted a soft yellow and white color. And there were cute, kid drawings on the walls in colors like pink, blue, green and red. A black, leather couch was in the middle of the room and a wooden coffee table beside it. The room had a few decorations around like, plants and lamps but it didn't have that many furniture.

The other room was obviously a bedroom. A double bed, with surprisingly clean sheets was in the center. A bedside table was next to it, with a white lamp on it. The whole house had a wooden floor, expect from the bathroom that had blue floorboards.

"My grandpa Max made it for grandma Verdona. They didn't use it much and considering we helped him make it and decorate it, he let us make this our "secret place". Gwen explained, smiling at the memories.

"Gwen, how is Ben by the way?" Julie asked, slightly blushing which only made Gwen's smile wider.

"He left Bellwood a few months ago.. or at least that's what I heard. His parents needed money and they found a job somewhere else. I bet he is still a dofus, like he's always been." Gwen answered to Julie's question.

"Is he ever coming back?" Julie asked, quite disappointed by Gwen's answer. Gwen knew why Julie was asking that.

"I really don't know Julie. Hopefully, he will." Gwen actually missed Ben herself. Maybe he was annoying at times but she still loved him.

"Oh." Julie tried to hide the frown that was on her face.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Gwen said to Julie, noticing that she was trying to hide the frown that was formed on her face.

Julie simply nodded, not knowing what to say. There was silence after that, until Julie looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was 7:30.

"I promised mom I'll be home before 8. I'll try to visit you tomorrow, okay?" Julie said, actually sad that she had to go. She wanted to spend more time with Gwen, she really missed her.

"Okay Julie." Gwen said, with a small frown on her face and she hugged Julie.

"Take care, please. And thank you." Gwen smiled and Julie nodded with a faded smile on her face.

Gwen watched as Julie left and she sighed, sitting on the black, leather couch. She noticed that Kevin hasn't said anything in a while and she turned around to look at him but he was nowhere in sight. She went to the bedroom and she saw him, sleeping on the bed. She smiled at how careless he was and she decided not to bother him. He was probably exhausted.

Just when she was about to close the door, she heard him stretch and he stood up.

"Did that girl leave?" He asked with a half-sleepy voice, which Gwen found oddly attractive.

"Yes, Julie just left 2 minutes ago." She replied and she heard Kevin's stomach growl.

"Oh man. Now I regret not eating at Julie's house." He said, holding his stomach.

"I'll go see if there is any food in the kitchen. I'm pretty hungry too." She said and she walked off the room, going to the kitchen. She opened the door to the kitchen and she smiled at how many memories the place brought to her.

The kithchen was big, and the counters were made of wood. Gwen remembered how she helped Max carve tiny symbols on the wooden counters. They wanted this place to be perfect and they achieved it. The wall was painted a bright, yellow color and the floor was the same wood that was around the rest of the house. Gwen opened the wooden cupboards, hoping to find some food and she wasn't disappointed.

"Cookies, peanut butter..." Gwen looked carefully. She was hoping to find something that she could cook, not cookies and peanut butter..

She opened the fridge and she found a pack of bacon. She checked the expire date and she sighed in relief. It expires next month. She hoped that she would find eggs but she knew that even if she did, they would be rotten and disgusting.

She looked throught the drawers for a pan. When she finally found one, she turned on the stove and progressed to fry the bacon. Kevin quickly came to the kitchen from the smell and he sat down on the kitchen table. Gwen put the two slices of bacon on each plate and Kevin actually looked quite disappointed.

"Just bacon?" He said while eating.

"That's all I could find." She said, slowly eating her food, noticing how Kevin already finished his.

Surprisingly, he was still sitting on the kitchen table, like he was waiting for her to finish her food. Gwen was suddenly lost in her thoughts. Truth is, she wanted to know more about Kevin and right now she knew... well, she knew nothing. She wanted to know if someone, a friend or a family member was searching for him. She didn't know how to ask though.

"I was wondering.." She spoke up, looking at him and caught his attention. "Don't you have a family that is looking for you right now? They're probably so worried..." Gwen said, hoping to get some answers. Kevin shook his head.

"My family is dead." He said in a cold tone and now Gwen was taken back by his response. She was definitely not expecting him to share such a personal information like that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know.." She said with obvious guilt in her voice. She expected Kevin to be mad but he didn't look mad or upset. Actually, she wasn't sure what he looked like.

"Yeah, you didn't know. It's fine." He said with a cold tone and Gwen was looking at him with guilt and sympathy.

Gwen didn't know what to say so she chose to remain silent. There was nothing to say and she didn't want to make this worse for him. It was silent until Gwen decided to get up and put the dishes in the sink.

"I'm going to sleep. I'll take the couch, you can sleep in the bed." Kevin said and he walked out the kitchen. Gwen was surprised by this. She actually wanted to sleep in the couch just to make up for what she said but she didn't want to talk to him. He obviously wanted to stay alone and well, everyone has their limits. Even herself.

She walked in the bedroom and opened the closet, hoping to find something she could sleep in. She found a white nightdress that was her size. She tried it on and it perfectly hugged her body and it was comfortable. She closed the lights, laying down the bed and slowly falling asleep..

* * *

_Gwen was running around the dark forest. She knew someone was after her, she didn't know who but she felt it. She kept running and running but there was no way out of this forest. _

_"Gwen, help me!" she knew that voice. That was her mother. She was in danger! Now she started running, following her mother's voice, hoping to find her before something bad happens. _

_What she saw left her shocked. Ken was moving closer to Natalie (Gwen's mom) and he looked like he was ready to attack her. When Gwen moved closer, Ken turned his head to look at her. His eyes looked lifeless and he was now moving towards Gwen. Gwen backed up and she had no idea how to react. _

_"Ken, stop!" Gwen yelled but he didn't stop. Now he was moving faster towards Gwen and she started running again and she noticed that Ken was after her. It was obvious his intentions weren't good and she was scared. She couldn't attack him but she couldn't sit around and wait to be killed either. _

_She looked behind her, still running and she hit something hard and fell down. When she looked up, she saw Michael Morningstar smirking at her and she started moving backwards, only to see Ken. She stood on her feet and she was about to run but Ken hold her still and she couldn't break free. She used her powers on Ken and she gasped when they did nothing. He was unharmed and Morningstar still had that disgusting smirk on his face and he moved closer to Gwen._

_"Hello, lovely Gwen." He said as he put his hand on her cheek. She obviously didn't enjoy his touch and he could see that. But he didn't care. _

_"Get your disgusting hand off me!" Gwen yelled, showing that she wasn't scared. But Michael knew, he could feel it, she really was scared. _

_"Tsk, Tsk." Michael backed away now and Gwen was surrounded by his energy. He slowly started absorbing all of her power until she was on the ground, unable to move. Gwen was struggling to breath, she felt so weak and she knew that she was on the verge of dying._

_"Goodnight, lovely Gwen." Morningstar said and he knocked her out._

* * *

"No! Ah, stop!" Gwen yelled out and she had her eyes closed.

"Gwen! Calm down, it's me." That voice was familiar, it was Kevin. She looked around and she noticed that she was in the bedroom. There were still tears formed in her eyes and her breathing was still rapid.

"Shhhh, it's okay." Kevin was trying to calm her down and it was working. He had his arms wrapped around her and that actually made her calm down faster.

She finally laid back down and her breathing was normal now.

"Try to sleep. It was just a nightmare." Kevin said with a soft voice and Gwen nodded, closing her eyes and fell asleep again.

Kevin stayed by her side until she fell asleep and when he made sure she was okay, he left the room and sighed.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Honestly, this chapter didn't have anything way too interesting but next chapter will. **


	9. New Place - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is up. I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Gwen opened her eyes, remembering her nightmare from last night. Every time she would see a nightmare that effected her this much, she knew something bad was going to happen. Same thing happened a few days before Verdona died but she was just a kid, so she ignored it back then. She couldn't do the same now...

She walked out of the room, after she changed to her everyday clothes, only to see Kevin still asleep. It was just 7 am so she wasn't expecting him to be awake.

She looked around the house, hoping to find something to do but there was literally nothing. No books, no TV, nothing. She walked outside, staring at the beautiful garden. This place seemed to bring up so many memories to her and she couldn't help but smile.

She sat down to a chair, happy to finally get some fresh air. She remembered how she and Julie would come to the garden and talk about Ben.. when he wasn't with them of course. She remembered when Julie first told her about her crush on Ben and Gwen was trying so hard to not laugh but she ended up rolling on the ground laughing. She found it so ridiculous back then. Now it was just cute.

"What are you doing out here?" That oddly attractive, sleepy voice again... Gwen turned around to look at him. She noticed that he was shirtless and she couldn't stop herself from blushing. His body was muscular.

"Um, Kevin." Gwen said, pointing at him and Kevin knew what she meant.

"What? No shirt policy before 10." Kevin said and Gwen looked at him with a "are you kidding me" look and he got the hint.

"Fine." He said and he went inside, to change. Gwen shook her head and actually smiled.

More memories were coming back. Like her, Julie and Ben playing hide and seek and sometimes Ben would come in the same hiding spot with Gwen and she would be so mad.

She was so lost in her thoughts until she felt a strange, dark energy. Gwen would feel like that every time a spider or a bug was around but that was different and it was definitely stronger. She held her head with her left hand, she was in pain and she had no idea what caused it. She guessed that it was because she wasn't used to her powers yet but it wasn't that. She felt something coming and whatever it was, it was coming closer and closer.

After she controlled the pain, she ran inside. She knew someone was coming and they had to leave.

"We have to go. Now." Gwen said, slightly raising her voice and Kevin looked confused now.

"What? Why?" Kevin asked but there was no time for explaining now. They both heard a loud noise from outside and Gwen knew that whoever's energy she felt before, was here.

They both started running from the backdoor and just as they got out they heard a loud explosion from inside the house. They started running as fast as they could and they hid behind a bin, making sure no one could see them.

When the fire turned down and when the smokes faded, Gwen could clearly see the attackers. The Vreedle brothers. But she knew it wasn't their energy she felt, it was someone else. She looked carefully and then she saw that they actually did have someone else with them. When she saw who it was, she held her mouth with her hand, gasping. It was her brother, Ken.

Gwen was feeling perplexed, frustrated and heartbroken. She knew there was an explanation for this, Ken would never do that to her. She didn't doubt him for a second. When she looked at his face, she noticed how emotionless he looked, like he was a lifeless robot.

"He's my brother." Gwen whispered so Kevin can finally understand why she was reacting like this. Kevin didn't really believe her. I mean,what kind of brother would hang out with the guys that are after his sister?

"Then why is he-" She knew what Kevin was going to ask but she didn't have an answer. She had no idea what was going on.

"I don't know." She cut him off. She couldn't take her eyes off him. He didn't look like Ken, he wasn't acting like Ken. She knew that Hex was behind this, she was sure. Her brother would never do that to her.

"They're not here!" The overweight brother said, looking around for Gwen and Kevin.

"We're not trying to kill them! Boss said to bring the girl alive!" The underweight guy yelled to his brother because of the explosion he caused.

"Ken, find them." The underweight guy yelled and Ken started looking around. Ken didn't have any powers but the reason Hex chose him was because he knew that Gwen could not attack him. She wouldn't attack her own brother.

Ken didn't reply, he simply started looking around but he couldn't find them. He finally started moving closer to where Gwen and Kevin were hiding and Gwen was checking to see if her brother had any injuries. He looked the same. Same clothes, same face, he was normal. The only "different" thing on him was the glowing necklace, around his neck. It looked strange and she raised her eyebrow in confusion.

Gwen was ready to come out of her hiding spot, she wanted to find out what was going on with her brother. She knew it was a trap but she couldn't help herself. Just when she was about to move closer to Ken, Kevin held her back, not letting her go.

"Don't be stupid." He whispered to her and she realized how idiotic her plan actually was. Ken now moved even closer and Gwen and Kevin stayed still so Ken wouldn't find them.

They could hear his breaths and he was really close to them. Then he moved away and Kevin and Gwen sighed quietly in relief.

"Found them." Ken said and both Gwen's and Kevin's eyes widened. Kevin immediately absorbed the metal from the bin, preparing himself for a fight. His whole body was metal now and he tightened his fists.

"Good boy." The underweight guy said to Ken, smiling.

Gwen didn't know what to do. Obviously she couldn't stand there but she couldn't attack her brother. She knew she had to, she knew she had to help Kevin but it was her brother.

Kevin ran towards the brothers, ready to attack them and Ken came towards Gwen with a lazer gun. Gwen didn't attack him, she just put a shield around her, protecting herself from the gun. Ken shot her once again and Gwen put a shield around her fragile body once again.

"Gwen, you have to attack him!" Kevin said, looking at how she was dodging Ken's attacks. Gwen shook her head, she didn't want to but she knew she had to. Kevin was right.

Ken was about to shoot her again and Gwen used her powers and threw his gun aside. After that, she tightened her fists which were glowing pink and Kevin knew she was finally going to defend herself. He sighed in relief and punched the underweight brother.

Gwen threw a mana ball towards Ken and he fell down. He wasn't knocked out, he simply got up and started moving closer to Gwen. Gwen did the same thing, using more strength this time and his back was pushed against a wall now. With a mana tentacle, she threw him to an other wall and he finally fell to the ground, unconscious. She ran towards him, checking if he had any injures and she was relieved when she saw that he was unharmed.

She looked to Kevin's direction and the overweight brother was going to shoot him with the same gun Ken attacked her. She threw a mana ball at him and the gun exploded in the brother's arms, knocking him out.

"You're welcome." Gwen said to Kevin confidentially. Kevin kicked the underweight brother on the face, leaving him unconscious.

"We have to leave." Kevin said, looking at ruins around them.

"What about Ken?" Gwen said, looking at her brother's unconscious body. She didn't want to leave him behind.

"We can't take him with us." Kevin said and Gwen was actually expecting this answer.

"He's my brother. I can't leave him here!" Gwen slightly raised her voice now and Kevin sighed.

"Fine." He said, giving up.

"Mmm..." Ken was slowly opening his eyes and Gwen turned around and used her power to pin him up against the wall.

"Take the necklace off!" Gwen yelled to Kevin and he did as she said. He took off the glowing, pink necklace and now Ken's expression changed to a puzzled one.

"Um, Gwen?" Ken said and Gwen took a deep breath, letting him down. She ran up to him and hugged him and Ken looked more confused than ever. He had no idea what was going on but he returned the hug regardless.

"I'm confused..." Ken said, looking around not recognizing the place. Gwen was expecting that and she smiled at him.

She started explaining everything that happened these days. The little boy, the knights, the attack, her meeting with Kevin, their mother's kidnapping and finally how she ended up here. Ken was mostly shocked because he attacked Gwen and he didn't even remember it.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Ken asked Gwen, progressing all the information in his head. He really wanted to know what Gwen's plan was. He wanted her to be safe after all.

"Fight Hex and save mom." She said and she didn't realize how unorganized this plan was until now. How could she possibly fight Hex? He had so much power, way more that Gwen. And what did she have? Nothing. Well, she had Kevin but 2 people against Hex and his "army"? Not a good plan.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gwen..." Ken said, showing his doubts about his sister's plan. It didn't sound safe at all.

"Don't worry, I have everything planned." She lied. But she didn't want to worry her brother. She had to find a way to save their mom soon.

Ken didn't say anything. He just looked at her concerned. None of them talked, they just stared at the ground and the ruins around them, unsure what to do.

"We need to get moving." Kevin said, breaking the silence. He was right. They couldn't stand there and wait for more attacks from Hex. But where are they gonna go now?

"Ken, I think it would be a good idea if you went to Julie's house." Gwen said, sighing. She wanted Ken with her but it was way too dangerous.

Ken didn't have any powers and with Hex after them, he was in danger.

"And leave my baby sister fight Hex alone? No way." Ken said, shaking his head.

"Ken, you don't have any powers. And if someone attacks me... it's dangerous. And I'm not alone, I have Kevin." Gwen said and Ken turned his face to look at Kevin. Kevin just did a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"Take care of her." Ken said with a serious but worried face to Kevin. He really didn't want to leave Gwen but he knew he had to.

* * *

They walked back to Julie's house and Miss Yamamoto gladly welcomed Ken to stay with them for a while. Gwen said her goodbyes to all of them and when the door closed she had a frown on her face.

"I know where we can go." Kevin said to Gwen.

Gwen didn't say anything but she was waiting for him to say where. He didn't say anything and he just started walking.

"Follow me." Gwen actually trusted him now so she didn't ask where or why. She just started following him. But she sighed because she was so sick and tired of walking.

After a while they arrived close to the other side of the forest, at an abandoned place. There weren't any houses around, only a 2 floor one in front of them. You wouldn't notice it at first because it was hidden behind the trees. It looked so simple from the outside, it was like a large, tree-house.

"I haven't been here in a while..." Kevin whispered to himself and now Gwen was curious about the place.

They walked up the stairs to the tiny, front balcony. Kevin pulled out a piece of wood from the floor and pulled out the keys to the house. He opened the front door and the place looked amazing.

It was huge and perfectly furnished. On the opposite side, there was a large fireplace with a few fake, green plants around it. A TV was placed on the left wall and in front of it there was a large, black couch with a beautiful, wooden coffee table beside it.

The walls were decorated with carefully, detailed paintings all around the house. She almost didn't notice the color of the wall that was light brown.

The door to the right, lead to the kitchen which was just as large as the living room area. The walls, were painted a light grey color and one window was on the opposite wall. The counters were a weird light, granite color that matched perfectly with the rest of the room.

The dining table was large, at least 5 people could eat on it, and it was dark, wooden color.

The room next to the kitchen was the bathroom. It had sky blue floorboards on the walls and the floor. The sink was the same, but an even lighter granite color, compared to the one that, was on the kitchen counters. A large mirror was above the sink and Gwen was now staring at her own reflection.

She went out of the bathroom only to walk up the glass stairs. She walked carefully on them like she was scared they would break underneath her feet.

She opened a black door. The walls were painted blue and there were car posters all around the room. It was obvious that the room belonged to a boy. The bed had white sheets and pillows. The closet was a dark, brown color and the desk was the same color. On the desk, there was a frame and a picture of a little boy in it. She took the pictures on her hand and she saw a little boy with black hair and black eyes, similar to Kevin. He even looked like Kevin so she guessed it was him. He looked so cheerful in the photo.

She went out of the room and opened the door next to it. A beautiful, large, white bed took most of the space in the room. The walls were painted a light, golden color and the room smelled so good. The closet in the opposite side of the bed, had mirrors all over it and you could see your reflection even when you were laying down. Gwen found that slightly scary but amazing at the same time. The bathroom was the same style as the bathroom downstairs but there was a large bathtub instead of a shower.

She stepped out of the room and she walked to the next door but it was locked. She was quite disappointed.

"This was my dad's house." Kevin said, answering some of Gwen's question. She wasn't expecting Kevin to mention anything about his family again but she was glad he did.

"This place is amazing." Gwen said with a soft voice.

"How long did it take him to decorate this place?" Gwen asked, looking carefully at one of the paintings.

"Me and mom helped him and it didn't take us that long. Maybe a few weeks." Kevin said and Gwen smiled at him. He was still smiling but he also had this sad look on his face. He was trying to hide it but Gwen could see it.

"I'm sorry about your parents." Gwen said with sympathy in her voice.

"It's fine." Kevin said with a soft voice this time. It was the first time Kevin opened up to her like that and she really liked it. She was glad that she was getting to know him more now.

Suddenly Kevin looked like he was in thought and then his whole face lit up. Gwen looked at him in confusion until he looked at her.

"Okay, close your eyes." He said.

"Why w-" She began saying but Kevin cut her off.

"Just do it, trust me." He said softly and she did as he said. She stood there and she heard his footsteps moving further and further. Now she was wondering what he had in his mind.

"Don't open them!" He yelled from far away. She found his behavior strange and she really wanted to know what he was planning now.

She finally heard his footsteps and now she could feel him close to her. Then she heard a door unlock and Kevin gently grabbed her wrist, leading her somewhere.

"Okay, ready?" He asked and Gwen wasn't sure what to answer to that.

"Open your eyes." He said and so she did. Her jaw dropped at the sight.

The place was huge. At least ten bookshelves that touched the ceiling and probably millions of books inside them. Gwen looked like a little child and she was so excited.

"You mentioned, that you've never been to a library in your life before." He simply explained and Gwen was looking at the bookshelves and then back at Kevin with the same face of enthusiasm.

"Go on, you can check the place out." Kevin said and Gwen was now planning on checking out every single book. She looked so happy and carefree, like she was lost in her own world. Kevin grinned at the reaction of the girl.

He couldn't explain it but something about her caught his interest. He just felt so happy when he was around her.

"Look! This is the book grandma Verdona talked me about!" Gwen said with a childish, happy voice. Kevin couldn't stop staring at her but Gwen didn't even notice him. She just kept looking at the book.

He walked closer to her so she can show him the book.

"If I practice my powers, I can use this book to teleport or to find different spells." She explained to him while holding the book on her hands. She opened it to the page with the teleportation spell and Kevin was going to hold it to take a closer look at the letters but his hand accidentally touched Gwen's hand.

She turned her head to look at him and now they were staring at each other's eyes.

Kevin could feel the warmth of her breath against his face. Their faces were inches apart and he felt like his heart was going to fly off his chest.

He moved his face closer and she did the same. Just when their lips were about to touch, Gwen cleared her throat and pulled away.

"I'm going to take a bath." Gwen said, walking fast out of the room.

Kevin sat there staring at her, progressing what just happened in his head. His stomach was feeling weird, like the butterfly feeling people would talk about. His heart was still beating fast.

_Could he possibly have feelings for Gwen?_

* * *

**Oh god, an almost Gwevin kiss! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will things change between them now or will they be the same? Let's find out in the next chapter c:**


	10. I Hate When You Do That - Chapter 9

**Hey. First of all I wanted to say sorry for not updating for so long. I was on holidays for a week and the internet was really bad so I also started writing Chapter 10. **

**And thanks so much for 20 reviews! I never expected to get 5, let alone 20! You're all awesome, thank you.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kevin let Gwen sleep in the main bedroom and he slept at the guest room.

He couldn't understand what happened last night. He's never experienced something like that before. As far as he remembers, he's never really fallen in love before. Of course he's been with a few strippers, but that's completely different and definitely not "love".

He decided to put it aside and not torture himself by thinking about it.

The next morning, Kevin woke up after finally having a good night's sleep. It's been days since he's been able to rest. He took a shower and he put on his everyday clothes. He walked downstairs, only to see Gwen sitting on the couch and reading one of the books.

He knew she was going to spend hours reading the books and she wouldn't stop, until she's read every book there is in his dad's library.

"You know you can change your clothes, right? My mom had many clothes that are your size." Kevin said, noticing that Gwen was wearing her stained, dusted and ripped clothes.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Gwen softly said, with sympathy in her voice. He knew why she said that, but he chose to ignore it.

"It's fine." He said, assuring her that he doesn't mind. "You can go change now." She still looked unsure but she went upstairs anyways.

Kevin opened the TV, hoping to find a channel that will keep him entertained. As he was changing the channels, he noticed that almost none of the channels were working apart from the news channel. He didn't bother looking for an other one, he just turned the volume up.

"Warning. Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin wanted for-" Kevin closed the TV and sighed. He was so not in the mood for this.

He heard footsteps and he turned around, guessing it was Gwen. She was coming downstairs and she looked gorgeous. She was now wearing a short, yellow dress that was actually simple. It wasn't too baggy but not too tight either. Her hair was down and not in a ponytail, like it usually is.

Kevin couldn't take his eyes off her but he was trying his best not to make it too obvious.

"I couldn't find anything else comfortable in my size." She said, noticing that Kevin was staring at her.

Kevin cleared his throat and shook his head, bringing his self back to reality.

"It looks good." Kevin said, and turned the other way, smirking. He knew that would annoy her.

""Good"? That's it?" Gwen calmly said, but he could hear how irritated she was.

She knew he did it on purpose and she wasn't sure why she was reacting this way. She thought they were done with the arguments but clearly, that wasn't the case here.

Gwen went upstairs and Kevin let out a loud chuckle.

Kevin shook his head and smirked and decided he'll come in terms with the red head later. Now he had more serious things to worry about, like what he's going to eat.

He walked in the kitchen and opened the fridge, not really surprised to see that it was empty. He hoped he would find something in the cupboards or drawers, but no such luck.

He walked upstairs, to tell the red head about their new problem. He wasn't really expecting to find her in the bedroom but he checked anyways. He walked to the library and he saw her sitting in one of desks, reading her spell book.

"There isn't any food." He said, aggressively. Gwen raised her head to look at him and she shot him a death glare.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Gwen said, crossing her hands on her chest.

"Isn't there a magic spell that can brings us food?" Kevin said, with a serious face.

"I'm an Anodite, not a witch." Gwen said, and turned her head to continue reading her book.

"Same thing." He said.

"I might have a spell that could help us." Gwen said, completely ignoring Kevin's remark.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" It wasn't that he didn't trust Gwen. She was smart but this plan didn't seem so promising.

"Not really.."

"What do you mean no r-"

"Rest Ituo nowitus wespinaetro itus vigoratus perrwita!" When Gwen said these, strange to Kevin, words a dull light appeared around them. And their appearances changed.

Gwen had long, blonde hair now and bright, blue eyes. She was wearing a pastel pink, short skirt, a black tank top and white flats. She had a white necklace around her neck and a white bracelet around her wrist.

Kevin had short, brown hair and hazel brown eyes. His shirt was a dark, blue color with black stripes and his jeans were a light, jean color. His shoes were black and it completed his "basic guy" look.

"Woah" Kevin said as he looked in the mirror. He was checking himself out from every angle. Even though he definitely preferred his normal face, this wasn't too bad.

"Oh.." Gwen sighed in exhaustion. These spells seemed to take a lot of her energy and they left her weak.

"You okay?" Kevin asked with a worried look and voice. Gwen looked like she was going to pass out every second now and her face was pale.

"I'm fine." She said, holding her head and shutting her eyes.

"These spells just take a lot of my energy." She explained and she opened her eyes, trying to stand up straight.

"Maybe you should lay down for a while." It was the second time she looked this exhausted and he didn't really like it.

"Kevin, I'm okay. Really." Gwen was just as stubborn as him and she was definitely not going to admit she wasn't okay.

"You don't look okay to me. You need to rest." Kevin looked so concerned.

Before Gwen could say anything else, Kevin picked her up, bridal style. Gwen didn't fight, she was way too tired to do that. He laid her down on the couch, without saying anything else.

"I don't think using these spells is a good idea." Kevin said, as he sat next to her on the couch, lookig at her.

"Well, we do need them..." She defended and a frown formed on Kevin's face.

"Promise me you won't use the spell book again." Kevin said, staring at her right in the eye.

"Kevin..." Gwen sighed, knowing they will eventually need the spell book again. She couldn't promise that.

"Okay, how about you only use it when it's an emergency? And I mean when there is no other way to do things... Not like now." He had a weak, promising smile on his face and Gwen look unsure. But he looked so worried, so concerned for her well being and she wasn't even sure if she could say no.

"Fine..." She decided to agree with his "deal". Not that she had an other option anyways.

"I think we should get going now." Gwen said, getting up.

"Yeah, good idea." He said, and he stood up as well.

"You know we need money to shop, right?" Gwen said, jokingly just as Kevin opened the front door, ready to go outside.

"Oh right." He said and he hurried upstairs.

When he came downstairs he was holding money, enough to buy food for the both of them.

Gwen didn't want to question where he got the money from, she just nodded and they both walked outside.

The center wasn't so busy but there were still many people and some knights around. Even if their disguise made them unrecognizable, they wouldn't want to attract too much attention.

Despite their disguise, they still felt anxious and Gwen kept occasionally looking towards the knights direction.

"If you keep looking at them like that, they'll think something's up." The now, brown haired Kevin whispered to Gwen's ears as she was buying vegetables and looking at the knights.

"I can't help it. Who knows what they may be up to." She said and tried not to look at them so intensely.

"We'll buy food and then go back home. It'll be fine." Kevin said, trying to comfort the blonde Gwen.

She nodded and they continued looking to buy food. Gwen would still look the place, just to check what's going on unlike the other people around there.

As she was walking, looking behind her she bumped on a man and she fell down along with the stuff she was holding.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." A blonde guy with blue eyes, really tall and muscular was staring at her. He looked so much like someone Gwen used to know. Cooper...

"Cooper?" Gwen said, staring right in his eyes forgetting about her disguise for a second.

Cooper didn't answer, he just looked at her in confusion. He didn't recognize her because of her disguise. He had no idea who she was and how she knew his name.

"How do you know my name?"

All the memories came back to Gwen. How her and Cooper, would spend so much time together and they were close. The "team"..Julie, Ben, Cooper and her... They were unstoppable together.

The flashbacks of how all the other kids would tease Cooper...

_"Cooper likes Gwen!" The 10 years old Ben yelled, pointing at the two young Cooper and Gwen sitting on a bench and talking._

_"Stop it, doofus!" Gwen yelled, defending her friend Cooper who seemed quite uncomfortable with the whole situation. _

_"Cooper and Gwen sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Ben sang with that obnoxious smile Gwen hated._

_"Ben if you don't stop right now..." Gwen stopped talking for a second, thinking of a good threat to make him stop. Ben had a satisfying look on his face, when he saw that Gwen had stopped talking. He had his arms crossed on his chest now._

_"I'm going to tell grandpa you want some of the food he cooked." When Gwen said that, Ben's face changed from satisfaction to fear. Cooper tried to cover his mouth, but a few chuckles escaped. Gwen had the same reaction as Cooper had._

_"No! Okay fine, I'll stop! I'm sorry Cooper!" Ben said and he ran off to the forest. When Ben was far away, Cooper and Gwen burst out laughing. They were laughing so hard that tears were formed in their eyes._

_"I think we should go find him before he gets lost." Cooper said and Gwen nodded._

"How do you know my name?" Cooper repeated, the tone of his voice slightly louder now.

"I...Um..." The blonde Gwen, completely lost her words. She couldn't think of an excuse, or a lie.

"Hey Gwen, do you thi-" Kevin stopped talking when he saw the blonde Gwen on the ground and a tall, muscular guy above her.

"Hey you! Watch where you're going!" Kevin didn't hesitate, he ran towards the guy and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Kevin no! It was an accident!" Gwen yelled at the brown haired Kevin, as she got up and he let him go.

"Gwen?" Cooper said, with an unsure look. She definitely didn't look like the Gwen he knew but, he didn't know an other Gwen that could possibly know his name.

"I can explain." Gwen said, not knowing what else to say. He looked so confused. After all these years, she knew she could still trust him. He wouldn't betray her.

"Explain what? You can't just trust people!" Kevin yelled, having no idea who that guy was. He didn't trust him obviously but he didn't exactly give him the best first impression.

Gwen completely ignored what Kevin said and walked towards Cooper.

"Okay... I'm confused..." Cooper said, staring at her. She spoke like Gwen and she sounded like Gwen. But he was still unsure.

"I know. And it's a long story, really." Gwen said, in an apologetic voice.

"Start from the beginning..." Cooper said, giving her the "go on" look and encouraging her to speak.

Gwen told him everything, from how he saved the little boy to how she ended up here now. Cooper still looked unsure but he didn't think that the girl had a reason to lie. Of course he remembers how Gwen had powers, so he wouldn't be so surprised if she was stronger now.

"What are you going to do now?" Cooper asked, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Save mom. Dad is still outside the country so he has no idea for any of these." Gwen explained, saddened by the fact that she caused everything. It was her fault her mom was in danger and so was hers and Kevin's life.

"None of these is your fault." Cooper said as he noticed the face of guilt Gwen had. He walked closer and he put his arm on her shoulder.

For some reason, Kevin didn't trust or like Cooper at all. Something about him seemed to give him a bad impression...

"Why aren't you at the scanning progress?" A knight walked towards them, yelling.

"The scanning progress?" Gwen turned around to look at the knight, raising her eyebrow.

"Hex said the Anodite will try tricks and disguises. So everyone must go through the scanning progress where they check if you have any alien powers, it's an order." The knight said, in an aggressive voice.

The three teens looked at each other with fear. They knew there was no way out, they had to fight.

Kevin immediately absorbed a wooden barrel that was next to them and his voice changed to wood. When he absorbed the barrel, his disguise also came off and he looked like the usual Kevin, but in wooden form.

Before the knight could react, Kevin ran towards him and hit him with all his power.

"Now I can see why he is so aggressive." Cooper said, as he saw what the Osmosian just did.

Kevin smirked and he was about to say something, but something caught his attention. Two knights were staring at them and they saw everything.

"They're here!" They both yelled and the three teens froze.

"Run!" Kevin yelled and Gwen and Cooper did as he said.

Over 50 knights were after them and it seemed like more and more were coming. Gwen glowed a bright, pink color and her disguise came off. She shot mana plates to the knight's direction and she knocked some of them out.

They took a wrong turn and now they were at a dead end. A huge, brick wall was blocking their way and the knights were coming.

"I'll hold them back." Cooper said, with a determined look and Gwen's eyes widened.

"Cooper no! There's too many of them!" Gwen yelled, completely disagreeing with his plan. After all those years, Gwen was still Cooper's weakness and he could not say no to her. But when it came to her safety, he could be just as stubborn as her.

"I'll be fine. Gwen, go." Cooper's voice softened. He was trying to assure her that he'll be okay.

Gwen sighed and she nodded. The steps of the knights were getting closer and closer and they would be here, any second now.

"Gwen, we need to move!" Kevin yelled and she formed mana stairs, to go over the brick wall.

They were running and a loud explosion was heard from the direction Cooper and the knights were.

"Cooper..." Gwen said, holding her mouth with her hand. She blinked away the tears that were in her eyes and they started running again.

Soon after, the knights were after them again. But this time, they were surrounded and there was no way out.

They knew that meant a fight and they were ready.

"Surrender! There is no way to escape from Hex." One of the knights said.

"I don't think so." Kevin said and he absorbed the ground, his body turning to stone now.

A knight shot, their laser gun to them and Gwen used her shield to block it.

More of the knights started shooting and Gwen's shield was slowly falling apart.

"I can't hold it much longer!" Gwen yelled, shutting her eyes.

They both knew they were in a really bad situation. If they didn't react fast enough, the knights would win.

Kevin was looking around to find a way out and Gwen put out her spell book, going through the pages.

"Uh Gwen. I don't want to disappoint you but this is not the time for reading." Kevin said, as he noticed what the red haired girl was doing.

"Eo Recedentia!" When Gwen said those words they were back at the house.

Gwen passed out from exhausting and Kevin caught her before she hit the ground.

"Gwen!" Kevin yelled and he picked her up bridal style, walking upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom and he laid her down on the bed.

"Did it work?" Gwen said weakly, opening her eyes.

"I thought you promised me not to use the spell book again." Kevin said worried, as a frown was formed on his face.

"It was an emergency." Gwen said and Kevin knew there was no way for him to win this disagreement.

"Look, I'm sorry for your friend... Cooper." Kevin said with a sympathetic voice, knowing what it feels like losing a friend and someone close to you.

"I feel guilty." Gwen admitted but Kevin was pretty sure she said that because she was exhausted and completely out of it.

"Don't. He chose to do what he did and there was nothing you could do to change his mind. He knew what he was doing." Kevin tried to comfort her even if he wasn't very good with words.

"No... I mean all of these. What happened to mom, to Ken, now Cooper too. And your life is in danger because of me." Gwen said and Kevin understood why she said that. He felt the same way after what happened to his parents and he didn't want anyone else to feel that way. But right now a selfless girl, a girl who would risk her life just to save an innocent person, told him she felt that way and he hated it. If it was for anyone else, he wouldn't really care. But even though he would never admit it, he cared for her. And when you care for someone you don't want them to feel this way.

"You know with this logic, it's also my fault that Argit is a bastard." Kevin joked, hoping to make her forget about it. It worked because Gwen smiled.

There was a small silence after that.

"Thank you." Gwen said and Kevin looked at her with a confused look.

"For?" Kevin said, waiting for an answer.

"For everything." She said and she just noticed how close they were. It was like when they were in the library, yesterday.

Kevin turned his head around, in thought and Gwen moved her head closer, to kiss him on the cheek. Just when she did that, Kevin turned around and their lips touched.

Gwen was stunned, she was not expecting that. Her cheeks turned a red color and she felt had butterflies in her stomach. She remembered that her friends would talk to her about it, after their first kiss. The kiss was no longer than 3 seconds but it still triggered that butterfly feeling everyone was talking about. But the thing is, when her friends said that, it was because they were in love. Is she in love with Kevin...?

"I..." When they broke apart, they both were left speechless.

"You need to rest." Kevin said, finally regaining his ability to speak.

"No. I'm fine." Gwen said and Kevin knew she was stubborn but he wasn't backing up this time.

"Rest." He said again, hoping to convince her this way.

"Kevin, I'm fine." Gwen said and Kevin was trying to think of something else so she can agree.

"Please?" He said with a frown on his face, hoping to be more convincing this way.

"Okay..." She said with a disappointed look on her face.

Kevin left the room and Gwen closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

* * *

**That was chapter 9! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**First Gwevin kiss! Well, if you can count 3 seconds as a kiss. Next chapters will have more fluff in them.**

**And don't forget to review, it helps me a lot.**


End file.
